


Make the Starlight Circle Us

by Sneakyfox55



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blind Reader, Comedy, Ducks, F/M, Family Drama, Family Issues, Hospitalization, Mages, Maybe - Freeform, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Sans (Undertale), Reader Has Description, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Serious Injuries, Sort Of, Soulmates, Sporadic Updates, Typical Undertale Racism, Verbal Frisk (Undertale), Worried Sans (Undertale), a bit slower for reader but still, actually probably so imma keep some secrets :o, because why not, but they're not as prevalent if that makes any sense, do the tags count as spoilers?, fast burn, good ol' fluff, reader has magic, resets and stuff you know the drill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22992337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sneakyfox55/pseuds/Sneakyfox55
Summary: All he'd expected was a short trip to the park. Nothing more, nothing less.Obviously, as all things are, it didn't end up that way.Now here he is, at the hospital, with Tori's kid and he has no idea how the heck he's supposed to explain this to her.And that's not even mentioningyou.Of course, out ofalldays, it just has to betodayat the exactsamehospital that he meets his soulmate.
Relationships: Original Characters & Reader, Papyrus (Undertale) & Reader, Sans & Original Undertale Character(s), Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 19
Kudos: 67





	1. Why They Say "Don't Pet the Ducks"

**Author's Note:**

> so I started this like a month ago honestly, and i still haven't gotten much sleep so might as well post, right? and it's another soulmate-based Sans/Reader fic
> 
> because im cheesy and unoriginal
> 
> sorry, oof
> 
> I have like, .08% of an idea for what the plot is going to be later, but i do know it's (probably) going to be way less serious or complicated than anything in There's Always A Tomorrow and Fly High. it should also be updated less frequently than them but it depends, because i literally have no schedule for updates lol
> 
> anyway, enjoy i guess?
> 
> (also ngl parts of this were inspired by the anime movie A Silent Voice)

Sans is certain Toriel is going to kill him.

Not only has it been over a half an hour since their curfew, but considering the fact he hasn't called her since then to let her know they're okay, and also that _her child is in the hospital_ , then yeah, she's definitely going to kill him when she gets here.

Well. This timeline's been fun, he supposes.

He just didn't realize this is the way it's going to end.

Sighing, he pulls his phone out from his hoodie's pocket and starts dialing, preparing himself for lectures and death alike.

As soon as Toriel bursts into the hospital room and her crimson eyes fall on the young human currently lying in the bed, she rushes over to said human, tears in her eyes.

"Frisk, thank Heavens you're alright!" She gathers the child in her arms carefully, as though the slightest movement could break them. They hug her back with one arm while the other picks at the bandages wrapped around their head. "Do not touch those!" she commands a moment later, quickly grabbing their stray hand in hers.

Once she's done hugging and kissing the living daylights out of them (and once more quitting their attempt at messing with their injury) she breathes deeply, and finally faces the skeleton directly.

Sans's smile wavers a bit as he meets the burning fire in her gaze. "eheheh... hey, tori."

Her eyes only narrow.

Oh, he can just feel the sins crawling on his back.

"Sans," she acknowledges him coolly. In a very calm manner. Which is the opposite of comforting to him. "Mind informing me why my child has their head bandaged like this?"

"right, that..." He rubs the back of his neck, trying to seem nonchalant; he has a feeling it's not really working. "well, ya see, uh... we were at the park."

"I was aware of this, yes."

Sweats beads on his skull. "and i brought some bread along, to feed the ducks."

"Yes, you told me that," she states.

Oh.

"so, uh, then," he wipes his forehead, "th-they wanted to go out on the deck over the water. to get closer, right?"

Toriel raises a brow, but gestures for him to go on.

"so i let them, 'cause, uh... y'know." He laughs a bit, only _slightly_ nervously, of course. "i gave 'em some of my bread, 'cause they'd run out. and they leaned over the rail."

"Alright..."

"so yeah, but. i guess they, err..." He tries not to grimace. "wanted to pet one? so they started leanin' farther, and i didn't think much of it--worst comes to worse, i could grab 'em with my magic."

Toriel stares back at him, expression unreadable.

It's not exactly comforting, but he continues, now unable to hold back a wince:

"so they... tried to pet one, and? they were leaning too far? and suddenly a second one flew over us and they kinda startled, so they lost their balance and fell over and hit their head on the floor of the deck--"

"Oh dear gods."

"so i fished 'em out," he doesn't even pause to laugh at the irony, "and brought them here, fast as i could. the doc says they have a concussion, so..." He fakes a watery grin, "no feedin' ducks for a while now, i guess?"

"...You guess?"

His grin slips. "uh..."

"Sans Serif."

Oh no. "y-yeah?"

"When I enlist you to take care of my child," the former queen begins, still frighteningly calm, "I expect you to call me if something _happens_."

"i get that tori, but, i had to take 'em--"

"Take them to the hospital, yes; I understand that. What I do not understand is the fact you _purposely_ avoided calling me until a _half an hour_ after it happened."

...

"you don't know it was purposely," he tries.

She glares at him, fiercely, and moves her hand backwards; he quickly tenses expecting her to hit him, or something--

But then she pulls a couple of quarters out of her pocket.

Sans is confused.

"Here," she sighs, holding the coins out. "Go get something from the vending machine downstairs."

...Uh?

"If you do, I promise to let you off easily, just this once. Am I clear?"

With tentative eye-lights, he glances down at her furry palm. Then, he scoops up the quarters in his own, quickly plastering on another grin.

"heh. thanks, tori."

She just nods curtly and turns away, going back to Frisk, who is once again picking at their bandages.

* * *

The vending machine, apparently, is a lot farther than he previously thought; and, there are more humans than he previously thought. Which isn't bad, in of itself. Most humans were decent. And besides, this is a human-based hospital, so he's not sure why he's so surprised. The problem is, with so many humans, he can't... Use magic.

Which would _really_ have come in handy while walking a mile's length just to get some chips from a freaking metal box.

Eh, whatever. It's not his place to complain.

After inserting a couple of quarters, he pushes the buttons that symbolizes the snack's position and waits for it to fall; when it does, he rummages through the bottom before pulling out the bag. After a moment of frustrated tearing, he rips it open and quickly pops a chip into his mouth, and find that they're surprisingly good, actually. He didn't even know ketchup chips were a thing.

Humans are so weird.

That thought is abruptly caught off when, speaking of which, a human girl looking to be in her late 'teens steps up to the vending machine. He backs out of her way, and she gives him a... Look, before inserting a dollar bill.

He observes her movement for a few seconds before trudging off to sit in one of the chairs scattered around the little area. He munches on his chips for some time, only to stop when he notices the girl staring at him. He swallows the mouthful he'd had, giving her a casual smile.

"need somethin', kid?"

Another weird expression crosses her face; but, as quickly as it came, it's gone. Her gaze morphs into something blank, almost stony, and clutching her candy bar, she turns to walk away.

He watches her enter one of the rooms nearby, his eye-sockets narrowing. He knows he shouldn't, but he stands up, leaving his chips behind, and proceeds to follow her towards the room.

...And he stops in the doorway of said room.

And he sees _you_.


	2. All At Once

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans finds his soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm on a roll
> 
> but first of all, thank you for the lovely comments!! it makes me so happy to see those in my inbox, and i'm really glad you guys like it so far!
> 
> Here's the next one a bit ahead of time as another thanks! Sorry it's shorter, it's kinda like a prelude i guess

It's... You.

First and foremost, you're the one in the hospital bed--for some reason he would very much like to know--and you appear to be asleep at the moment; what catches his eye-socket, though, is your arm is in a sling, and both of your legs are also casts.

...Why are you hurt.

For a few seconds he simply stares at you, probably a bit creepily in all honesty, until a certain human girl comes back into his vision. He blinks a few times. She glares back.

"Why did you follow me?" she spits at him.

"uh..." is all he says.

He'd like to talk to whoever this is, he really would, but there's a small issue, see: it's you.

You're sitting right there, _right there_ , and just, how could he imagine paying attention to anything else?

Okay, that sounds _really_ creepy.

Should he go talk to you?

Wait why does he care?

Why does he feel like... He knows you? Not as in you're familiar, but as though he's known you his whole life.

His chest hurts somehow, but it's also _warm_ , he feels warm all over and...

...Why does it feel like his soul could fly right out of his chest?

Why does it ache, at the same time?

Who are you?

"HEY!"

Sans jumps at the shout, being tore away from his thoughts as well as tearing his gaze back to the girl who'd blocked his path.

Oh. Right. He followed her here, didn't he?

Good going, no wonder she's yelling at him.

"What is your problem?" she continues heatedly, and wow okay, she needs to take a chill pill.

He holds up his hands in a placating gesture, smiling a bit ruefully. "heh, uh, s-sorry kid, i was just, uh... leavin'. my... kid... yeah!" His smile becomes a bit relieved as he gets an idea, "my kid's in the hospital, i was just searching rooms tryin' to find them."

She narrows her eyes at him, the look in her brown eyes reminding him of his confrontation with Toriel earlier. "But you followed _me_ into the room."

"uh... yeah? was gonna, y'know, ask... directions..."

"You think I know where your weird kid is?!"

His grin lessens a little. "hey, calm your horses, or whatever. 've never been here, okay?"

The girl merely huffs, crossing her arms, and he's pretty much decided he's over this. "Whatever."

"yeah, so. bye."

He turns to leave, only to immediately freeze. He spins around, already saying, "wait--!"

But the girl just slammed the door in his face.

Lovely.

He tiredly drags a hand across his skull, letting out a sigh that's almost dejected.

Great. He doesn't even know your name.

...But why does he want to?

Hands shaking slightly, he goes back to the chair he had previously sat in, and stuffs the leftover ketchup chips in his hoodie's pocket, no longer having an appetite.

He has a pretty good idea of what's going on. He doesn't want it to be true, but... It is.

All at once, his world has changed.

And it's because of you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~ALL AT ONCE, EVERYTHING LOOKS DIFFERENT--~~


End file.
